Multiple Spacegasms
by BusterNuts
Summary: Captain Dirk Atomic finds himself at the mercy of the Space Strippers while on a routine mission to deliver of bikinis to the Sluttites of Sexulon VII.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Dirk Atomic sighed as he looked over the latest spacecoms from Central Command. The galactic senate was holding a referendum on interplanetary species control and needed some extra hands. Boring. Some rich-ass family wants extra security for their prissy sixteen year old's birthday. Sexy, but probably not worth the trouble, and the pay would be lousy to boot. The spacecops on Incarceron IV needed help catching some fugitves that had escaped from space prison. A little dangerous, but still boring

Dirk took a draw on his drink (space scotch on the rocks, and the rocks were made of more space scotch) and wondered how he'd gotten into this racket in the first place. He was the best captain this side of the Spiral, dammit. A goddamn war hero, even. But the galaxy had been at peace for a year and nobody needed Dirk's special brand of justice. He'd taken everything he could get his hands on after the war; escort missions, search and rescue. Hell, even a bit of smuggling here and there. But nothing quite had the gut-wrenching excitement that screaming through the galaxy at a billion clicks a second chasing after aliens hell-bent on destroying all life as we know it. Nothing quite satisfied his primal, manly, needs.

Space scotch helped fill the void, to a certain extent. And this was some damn fine space scotch.

He kept flicking idly through the spacecoms in the off chance that something would catch his eye. "Hello, what's this?" He said to himself (he had drank the last of his space scotch, so it was unable to respond). "The Slutites on Sexulon VII have a shortage of bikinis? And they need a daring space captain to fly through the dangerous Stripperoid Belt that surrounds their planet to deliver a new shipment? Dirk, you sly bastard, you've just found yourself your next job.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Dirk Atomic's ship, The Glans, came out of hyperspace about a trillion miles from Sexulon VII. A dangerous gang of Space Strippers had taken up residence in the nearby asteroid belt, and they were strong-arming any merchant ships going to and from the planet into paying hefty fines. Well, Dirk had a Strong Arm of his own, and he intended to use it to deliver these bikinis.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Announced Dirk's First Lieutennant.

"Put it on screen."

The ship's hyperdisplay flashed to life, "Greetings Captain," the space stripper said sluttily, "I understand you're bringing some cargo to planet Sexulon VII. In order to do so you must pay the mandatory landing fee of Five Million Spacecreds!"

"Not so fast, wench!" Dirk spat, "You don't have any authority in this sector! I'll be landing on that planet and there's nothing you can do to stop me! To hell with your damn fees!"

"Hmph! I've dealt with your type before. Listen, captain, if you don't pay our fee, we'll blast your dick into a billion pieces! And in case you don't believe me..."

Suddenly, The Glans' weapons warning system went off. "Captain! It looks like their ship is powering up its weapon systems."

"Report, Ensign."

"She's a Mons Pubis class destroyer. Two Mark IV Proton Beams, a Matter Accelerator, and a Herpetron Beam."

"Bah! Child's play. Do you really think that will stop ME? Captain Dirk Atomic?!"

"Big words from a man piloting such a tiny ship, captain."

"I'm a grower, not a shower baby. Ensign, power up the forward shields. Let's show this space wench what we're made of."

The ship's power plant surged to life, engorging the shield systems with massive amounts of energy.

"Shields are throbbing, captain." The ensign reported, "At your command."

"Thank you, ensign. Now, miss..."

"Gobbler! Peckerina Gobbler! And don't you forget it!" The space stripper shouted, frothing with anger.

"Well, Miss Gobbler. I've dealt with worse! Have at you! Ensign, ramming speed!" Dirk shouted.

The ship surged forward, powered by its two massive engines. Peckerina's ship hastily fired their proton beams, which Dirk's skilled crew were easily able to avoid.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, PECKERINA! SURRENDER NOW AND I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!" Dirk yelled as his ship's prow penetrated the outer shields of his enemy.

"Never! You'll never take me!" Peckerina said huskily as she was rocked by the impact.

"Ngh," Dirk grunted, "Don't lay off the power, Ensign! Keep pushing!"

"We've made it past their shields, captain!" The ensign said as the ship lurched forward, no longer impeded by the enemy ship's force fields. The Glans' mighty prow burrowed deep into the innermost recesses of the Stripper's Mons Pubis, sending shockwaves through both ships. "I think we've done it, captain," the ensign reported, "we've knocked out their main drive. They are no longer able to move."

"Excellent, Ensign! Keep thrusting while they can't fight back! I'll teach these Strippers not to fuck Captain Dirk Atomic!"

Stripper Captain Peckerina Gobbler reeled at Dirk's massive assault. She was overwhelmed by his brutal tactics and, unable to fight back, she resigned herself to being rammed endlessly by Dirk's mighty Glans.

"Thats enough, Ensign." Dirk said breathlessly, "I think this wench has learned her lesson. Let's pull out of here and get this shipment to Sexulon VII."

"Aye aye, captain," the ensign said as he plotted a course for the nearby planet. The Glans withdrew from the Stripper's Mons Pubis, leaving a gaping hole in her hull.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Dirk Atomic slammed his mighty spaceship into the fertile surface of Sexulon VII.

"Alright men," Dirk addressed his crew, "we came here to do a job, so let's do it. Let's find the leader of this planet and take care of business. Ensign, ready the away team and be ready to make contact with the natives in ten minutes."

"Aye aye, Captain," the Ensign said as Dirk retired to his quarters to prepare himself.

Minutes later, the away team beamed down to the planet's surface. It was a lush, tropical world. No wonder the Slutites needed bikinis, regular clothes would just be too damn hot!

"And they'd get in the way of all those curves," Dirk thought to himself as he spotted the Slutite's greeting party. He'd heard about them, and seen pictures on the spacenets, but seeing them in the living flesh was something he was completely unprepared for. There were four of them, and they were all tall and athletic, with skin tanned bronze by the twin suns of Sexulon. They all had an enormous set of rockin' tits, great big asses, and simply massive vaginas.

"Greetings, brave captain," the tallest one of them said to Dirk. "We watched your space battle on our videoscopes. Only the most bravest, manliest man would be able to get rid of Peckerina Gobbler and her gang of Space Strippers," she purred sluttily, "they've been bothering us for ages, and now they're gone. How can I ever repay you?" she asked, even more sluttily.

Captain Dirk Atomic raised a sly eyebrow, "Oh, I don't know about that. I'm just here to deliver a package." Dirk teased his zipper down, revealing his gigantic spacedong.

"My my," the Slutite tittered, "that's a pretty big package. Why don't you put it in my docking bay?"

"It might be a tight fit, I'll have to get a running start."

"Uh...what?"

But it was too late. Dirk had completely shed all his clothes and had begun a lust-fuelled bull's charge at the Slutite. His massive dick slammed into her cavernous alien vagina in a sexy explosion. Dirk screamed in ecstasy, the Slutite screamed in confusion and then ecstasy.

"Oh DIRK! Is this how humans do it?!" The slutite moaned.

"That's right baby, ol' Dirk's gonna fuck you with his dick!" Dirk screamed, pumping away and stuff.

It was all the Slutite could do to hold on as Dirk crammed every last inch of his unfathomly huge dong into her. Within moments, she could feel a tense swelling in her abdomen. "Oh DIRK! I think I'm gonna..." she screamed.

"Unh yeah! Come on baby! Let's go all the way!" Dirk moaned as he started pumping faster and faster.

"Oh Dirk, Dirk! DIRK!" She squealed as she tensed all her muscles, "I'm ready! I'm gonna cuuuuuu-" she wailed as a flood of lady juice erupted from her vagina. The pressure and volume were so great that Dirk's own egregiously large dong was ejected from her recesses and Dirk was sent flying backwards in a high-altitude arc as he, too, came to climax, sending a shower of jizz down on his crew and the rest of the Slutites.

"Wow, baby, that was one helluva ride!" Dirk said once he had regained his senses. The Slutites all tittered childishly, "Silly Human, didn't you know that about us?"


End file.
